


The Weekend

by Marvelrsships



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, General Fluffyness, Hope and Scott are married, Mommy Hope, and are expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelrsships/pseuds/Marvelrsships
Summary: Scott and Hope have Cassie for the weekend and fluff ensues. Scott gets called into work and Cassie and Hope have an afternoon together.





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. This is my first Hope and Scott and quite possibly my last. Mommy Hope is so cute to me I had to write a story. Here you go hope you enjoy:)

It was finally the weekend and Cassie couldn’t have been more thrilled. She got to spend the weekend with Scott and Hope. She kissed her mom goodbye and ran into her dad’s arms.  
“Oh peanut I’m so happy we get to hang out.”  
“Me too daddy. I can’t wait, where’s Hope?”   
“Ah she’s at home making sure you’re welcomed well.”  
Cassie grinned, “Let’s go daddy.”  
They got into the van and drove off. When they arrived Cassie raced in, “Hope!”  
Hope turned around from where she was washing her hands, put her wedding ring back on and hugged her on the side. Cassie turned to face her and pointed to Hope’s very pregnant stomach.   
“How is he doing?”  
Hope smiled and lead Cassie to the couch and sat down. “Very well I had my doctor’s appointment today and they said he is very healthy.”   
“Yay!” Cassie clapped. “I’m sure we’ll get along even though I am 8 years older.”   
“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Hope assured her. Scott walked in and smiled, “Well if it isn’t my two favorite girls in the world.”   
“Daddy!” Cassie giggled. “What are we doing today?”   
Scott turned to Hope, “Hope, how are you feeling?”  
She gave 2 thumbs up, “Great, ready for adventure.”   
Cassie looked at her, “No shrinking for you.”  
Hope put an arm around her, “Yes ma’am!”  
Scott smiled, “actually we’re gonna go to the aquarium. They have wheelchairs.”  
“Scott honey I’m fine.” Hope said as she got up, “Really. No wheelchair needed.”   
Well then let’s get Cassie’s stuff situated and then leave.” Scott told them as he got a call, “Hello?”  
 _Hey Homie wasup_? Luis said on the other end, _We’re in kind of a predicament and need you’re help down here ASAP bro._   
“But I have Cassie for the weekend.”   
He _y man look I’m sorry. I’m sure Hope can help with her and take her places._  
“Are you forgetting something? You know what fine I’ll be there. But it’s 3 pm you owe me.” Scott hung up and rubbed his eyes as Hope and Cassie looked at him expectantly,”That was Luis, he has some kind of emergency he can’t handle without me. So I have to go.”  
“Do you have to?” Hope asked.   
“I think so.”   
“YAY girl’s day at home!” Cassie squealed. “Good thing I brought some movies from my Disney Collection?” Cassie said as she ran to go get it.  
Scott walked to Hope and hugged her kissing her hair. Then he looked at her, “I’m sorry.”  
“I know.”   
Scott kissed her and knelt down and held her large bump. “Are you gonna be ok in there?” He asked and then put his ear to her stomach. Hope laughed but tried to sound irritated, “Scott what are you doing? Go.”  
Scott smirked at her stomach and stood up. Hope was still smiling and Scott smiled at her, “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now go we’ll be fine. I’m not due for another few weeks.”  
Scott turned around and left. Hope could here an out of breath, “Bye daddy!” Then Cassie was back.   
<><><><><><><>  
9:30 pm the clock read. They were halfway through the 3rd movie. They had gotten food for dinner and Cassie sat next to Hope while Hope played with her hair.   
“Pay attention this is important.” Cassie had said once very seriously as Hope seemed more interested in the hair than the movie.   
Now at 9:30 Cassie had her head on Hope’s shoulder and Hope looked down at the sleepy girl, “Tired?”  
Cassie nodded sleepily and yawned, “Goodnight mommy.” She said before closing her eyes and dozing off. Hope froze, did Cassie just call her mommy? Why was that? What does that mean for everyone involved? She never expected to be called that by Scott’s 8 year old.   
Scott finally arrived home at 10.   
Hope looked up and smiled pointing to Cassie and whispered, “Some kind of emergency you were gone 7 hours!”  
“I know, it’s really complicated let’s put Cassie to bed then talk.” He took Cassie in his arms and put her to bed. Hope was still on the couch stunned.   
“What’s wrong?” Scott asked.   
Hope turned to him, “Cassie called me mommy as she fell asleep.”  
Scott smiled, “Doesn’t surprise me.”   
“Why not?”  
 _ **FLASHBACK**_  
 _“Daddy?” Cassie looked up at him.  
“What is it peanut?”  
“Don’t tell mommy this but I think Hope is a better mommy.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Mommy always pushed you away, and Paxton does treat me like he loves me but he was also mean to you and I don’t really like him. Hope always helped you and supported you. She’s the real mommy.”   
Scott decided not to bring up that Hope hadn’t always supported him.   
Cassie continued, “I wish I could stay with you over the weeks and only mommy on the weekends with Paxton.”  
Scott smiled and brushed her cheek with his thumb, “Me too peanut.”_  
 ** _END FLASHBACK_**  
Hope smiled with tears in her eyes, “Did she really say that?”  
Scott took her hands in his “Yeah. She loves you. Not as much as I do but still does. And so will Scott junior.”  
“We’re not naming him that. I’ll pick the name.”  
“But...”  
“Shh, Scott I’m tired. Take me to bed.”   
“Ok fine.”   
Scott helped Hope up and they walked to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it:) Let me know what it thought please! If I ever get anymore inspiration for these 2 (or 3) it’ll be written in here


End file.
